herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tick-Tock the Crocodile
Tick-Tock the Crocodile (better known as just the Crocodile) is a character from Peter Pan and the 2011 spin-off television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. The crocodile is a neutral character in that, being a hungry carnivore, he tries to eat whatever he can get (though he is friendly towards Peter Pan and his allies), but mostly wants to eat Never Land's most dangerous threat, Captain Hook, which benefits the protagonists, so he can be a good guy. The crocodile has notably appeared in several other productions outside of Peter Pan. Characteristics Background Tick-Tock was born twenty years before the events of Peter Pan, hatching on the shores of Never Land. He was adopted by a fairy named Rosetta, an early ally of Peter Pan's pixie companion Tinker Bell, whom he mistook for his mother. Not long after being born, the young crocodile found himself aboard the ship of a young pirate captain named James, who would one day become the feared Captain Hook. During his escapade aboard James' ship, the crocodile accidentally swallowed the alarm clock of one of the crew members, thus gaining his iconic nickname. The ship adventure would also lead to Tick-Tock's first encounter with Hook, believing the captain was a codfish, prompting him to snap and chase after him in the seas. Years later, Tick-Tock would eventually grow to a monstrous size, considering he's a crocodile, and his never-ending pursuit to have another taste of James continued. One day, however, James' hand was cut off in battle by Peter Pan, and fed to Tick-Tock as a snack, thus fueling the croc's hunger even further. Fortunately for James, now known as Captain Hook after the loss of his hand, the ticking alarm clock in Tick-Tock's stomach gives a warning whenever the croc is near, allowing Hook to prepare himself for the danger moments away. Design The Crocodile is a green giant saltwater crocodile with sharp teeth, dark spikes on his back, long tail, yellow iris eyes, or sometimes colorful iris eyes, short legs, and makes a tick-tock sound with his tail or his eyes popping up with sound too. Most of the Crocodile's animation was done by lead Disney animator Wolfgang Reitherman, who was best known for directing action scenes in Disney animated features. Appearances ''Peter Pan'' Captain Hook laments Peter Pan's role in causing the crocodile to follow him, due to Peter cutting off his hand and throwing it to the crocodile. Tick-Tock found it so delicious he's following him everywhere for another taste. Tick-Tock suddenly shows up next to the ship. Hook hears the clock ticking and his eyebrows and pointing mustache begin twitching in rhythm (with the music of "Never Smile at a Crocodile"). The crocodile's eyes begin popping up to the tune, sending Hook into a panic. The crocodile then emerges from the water onto a rock rubbing his belly and licking his lips, accompanied by a wide smile towards the captain. Hook then screams for Mr. Smee to save him, and Smee shoos off the crocodile. The crocodile then frowns and wiggles his tail to the ticking clock while sulking away. Later, when Captain Hook and Mr. Smee kidnap the Indian princess Tiger Lily to take her to Skull Rock, the crocodile follows them in the rowboat tick-tocking right behind them (with the music of "Never Smile at a Crocodile") again, actually stopping to smile at the camera and then follow the rowboat again. In Skull Rock, Hook soon finds himself hanging from a cliff while fighting Peter Pan. Peter hears the ticking and smiles at Hook, saying, "I say, Captain, do you hear something?" Hook hears the sound, with his eyebrows and pointy mustache twitching in rhythm (with the music of "Never Smile at a Crocodile") again. Hook looks down at the water as he shakes with fear. The crocodile approaches with his eyes popping with up to the tune again, looking delighted to see a golden opportunity to eat the Captain. He jumps up and bites off Hook's coat, devouring it. Peter asks the crocodile, "Hey, Mr. Crocodile, do you like codfish?" to which he happily nods his head to say yes. "You DO?" Peter replies, much to Wendy's horror. The crocodile leaps again and manages to pull Hook right into his mouth, but Hook is able to escape the crocodile. The crocodile makes several attempts to swallow Hook, eventually chasing him back to the Jolly Roger. Later that night, Tick-Tock circles the water outside Hook's ship, licking his chops. At the end, Tick-Tock is ready to eat Hook at the end off of the plank, but Hook climbs back up, which annoys Tick-Tock. The crocodile watches Peter and Hook have a sword fight while twiddling his finger in the water. He is dancing in the water while Wendy and the boys sing "Hook is a codfish." When the Captain falls in the water, Tick-Tock begins pursuing Hook again. He ends up chasing Captain Hook away from Never Land. Hook states in Return to Never Land that he had lost the crocodile. Tick-Tock is considered either alive or living somewhere else until he returns to Never Land in Jake and the Never Land Pirates. ''Goliath II'' The crocodile appears in the Disney animated short "Goliath II". He is seen attempting to devour the titular character Goliath II, as well as Raja and a mouse. ''Walt Disney Presents'' Tick-Tock makes a cameo appearance in the Walt Disney Presents episode "Two Happy Amigos" where José Carioca visits the Florida Everglades and the crocodile attempts to eat him, but José realizes that he must be going and offers Tick-Tock a cigar. This was the only time Tick-Tock spoke, as all other appearances he doesn't speak. ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' Tick-Tock makes a guest appearance as a villain in the Rescue Rangers episode "Kiwi's Big Adventure" and a vicious zoo animal from "An Elephant Never Suspects" and "A Wolf in Cheap Clothing". ''Marsupilami'' In the episode "Thorn O' Plenty", after Marsupilami removes a thorn from Eduardo's paw, Eduardo attempts to restore his debt to his former prey so he can hunt him once more. Eduardo tries to rescue Marsupilami while he's fishing for piranhas, but the ravenous piranhas prove too much for the jaguar. As he fights them off, he is quickly devoured by a crocodile. As Eduardo pries the croc's jaws open (in a similar fashion to Hook's encounter with Tick-Tock at Skull Rock), Eduardo even yells, "Who do I look like, Captain Hook?" ''TaleSpin'' Tick-Tock makes a guest appearance as the secondary antagonist in the episode "The Sound and the Furry" under the name of Al. He serves as the henchman and pet of Crazy Edie, a mechanic con-artist who sabotages airplanes in order to charge high prices with the help of her four cute, furry gremlins, who are forced against their will to assist her with high-tech collars around their necks to carry out their acts. The croc has a habit of eating the little creatures, much to dismay of Edie, forcing her to catch more. Despite Edie's constant verbal and physical abuse towards Al through the episode, the crocodile remains loyal to her, even coming to Edie's aid once the pilots discover her true nature, but the croc is quickly thwarted by Baloo who uses a wrench to prevent Al from clamping his powerful jaws. The crocodile is last seen when Crazy Edie tries to make her escape, leaving the croc to his fate. Crazy Edie is later thwarted by Wildcat and captured by Baloo and the other pilots. ''Darkwing Duck'' Tick-Tock makes a guest appearance in the episode "Apes of Wrath". SHUSH sends Darkwing to find the missing Dr. Beatrice Brute, the famous anthropologist. Gosalyn wants to come along, forcing Darkwing to take her along on the adventure. After a comical mishap in the Thunderquack, Darkwing makes an early arrival on the island were he is almost devoured by the hungry crocodile. Tick-Tock makes another cameo appearance in the episode "Dirty Money". J. Gander Hooter wants Darkwing to investigate a case since agent Grizzlikof hasn't come up with anything. This starts a competition. During the second part of the competition, Darkwing had to retrieve a film reel from the bottom of a pool, unaware Grizzlikof released crocodiles to prevent Darkwing from completing the task. Tick-Tock makes a brief cameo appearance in the "Adopt-a-Con". Tuskernini takes Drake, Gosalyn and Launchpad hostage and demands the police to bring him Darkwing Duck, or he will "do in" his hostages. Drake slips out of his ropes and tells Gosalyn and Launchpad to cover for him. Drake has to cross various obstacles, including swimming through a swamp again and almost being devoured by hungry crocodiles, before he is able to get to the bank. He then changes into his Darkwing disguise. ''Goof Troop'' Tick-Tock makes a brief appearance in the episode "Tub Be or Not Tub Be". Despite losing to Pete in the bathtub race every year, Goofy has various tricks up his sleeve this time around. In order to find out Goofy's plan, Pete puts PJ on his team, bestowing him a hat. Unknown to PJ, the hat is actually a video camera, allowing Pete to scrutinize Goofy's plan to avoid the various obstacles of the course. One of the previous year's most hazardous obstacles were hungry crocodiles in the lake sent by Pete, who ordered them from Florida to assure his victory in the race. In the episode "Cabana Fever", Pete is constantly pursued by a hungry shark whose personality and mannerisms are very reminiscent of Tick-Tock's antics with Hook. ''Aladdin: The Series'' Tick-Tock makes a cameo in the episode "Vocal Hero" with a bunch of other look-alike crocodiles. He appears as one of the palace's crocodiles. ''Jungle Cubs'' The Crocodile appeared as a cameo in Jungle Cubs. He appears at the end of the episode "The Humans Must Be Crazy" where a young Bagheera throws a watch into the river. Tick-Tock arises from the water hiccuping with ticking noises as a way to indicate who he is to the audience. ''House of Mouse'' Tick-Tock Croc appears in the episodes "Mickey vs. Shelby" and "Donald Wants to Fly". He was even one of the villains that appeared in Mickey's House of Villains, singing along with the others. ''Return to Never Land'' Tick-Tock did not appear in the 2002 sequel, Return To Never Land, but he was replaced by a giant octopus that made a popping sound with the suction cups on his tentacles reminiscent of the ticking of the clock in the Crocodile's belly. He was mentioned in the opening of the film by Captain Hook that he somehow got rid of him, as his silhouette is seen in the clouds with the clock in his stomach, with a snippet of "Never Smile at a Crocodile". ''Stitch! The crocodile appeared in the Stitch! anime. In one episode, Morpholomew copies his form to scare off some security guards. ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates Along with Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock appears in the preschool series starring a young boy named Jake and his two pirate friends Izzy and Cubby. Tick-Tock returns to Never Land after his absences in Return to Never Land and is once again after Hook. The music video appropriately called "Tick Tock Croc" is a dedication to him and plays instrumentally in the show as his theme. The croc's vocalizations are done by Dee Bradley Baker. Tick-Tock's first episode is "Yo Ho, Food to Go!" where he spends the day following Hook and nearly eats him. Jake offers to rescue Hook and Smee, but Hook refuses. Jake and his crew help, resulting in Hook and Smee still on top of the palm tree with the crocodile still trying to devour them. The crocodile finally manages reach the top of the tree, sending Hook and Smee fleeing into the Never Sea swimming from the ravenous reptile, who waves good-bye to the frightened Hook and Smee as they swim back to the Jolly Roger. Tick-Tock reappears in the episode "Surfin' Turf" after Izzy's surfboard is stolen by Captain Hook and Smee. Jake and his crew, accompanied by Marina, set off to take back their treasure. They almost catch Hook, until he is scared away by the crocodile, resulting into Hook and Smee riding down the river at incredible speeds. Later in the episode, Hook frees himself from the vine, only to be chased away by the croc. In the episode "Cubby's Sunken Treasure" Jake and his crew try to beat Hook and Mr. Smee to Captain Fisher treasure which was located at the bottom of Crocodile Creek, home of Tick-Tock. The croc prevents Hook and Smee from getting the treasure chest chasing the duo away from his lair. The croc reappears again at the end of the episode after being fished out of the Never Sea by Hook and begins pursuing Hook and Smee yet again aboard the Jolly Roger. The croc's largest role in the series so far was in the episode "Rock the Croc!" where Tick-Tock accidentally eats a map in a bottle to Jake and his crew's future spot to cool off. The episode revolves around Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Hook and Smee trying to get it back. In the special Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns, Captain Hook and his crew journey to the Valley of Shadows with Peter's shadow. Unfortunately for Hook, in order to reach the valley, he and his crew would have to venture through Crocodile Creek where Tick-Tock is fast asleep. Hook and his crew attempt to sneak pass the sleeping croc, but Peter Pan, Jake and his crew soon arrive. Peter couldn't pass up a chance to get both his shadow back and make Hook look the fool using his impersonation skills. Peter disguises his voice as Captain Hook to fool Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones. With Hook's men temporarily dealt with, Peter impersonates Mr. Smee to trick Hook. Peter pulls Hook's hat over his eyes, causing the captain to stumble backwards and accidentally step on the Crocodile's tail, waking the beast from his slumber who uses his tail to knock the captain off his feet and into his crew. Tick-Tock then pursues Hook and his men right out the creek into Tiki Forest. Later, Tick-Tock reappears in another attempt to devour Captain Hook and his crew after they are send plummeting from the Jolly Roger into the Never Sea by Peter Pan once he regain his shadow. Hook, Smee, Sharky and Bones are last seen on top a palm tree on a spit of land watching in horror as Tick-Tock and a large float of hungry crocodiles begin to swarm around the island. In the episode "Captain Hook is Missing!" Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones discover that Captain Hook is not aboard the Jolly Roger. With the help from Jake and his mates, they discover Hook's footprints heading in the direction of Crocodile Creek. Hook sleepwalks across a sleeping Tick-Tock who awakes confused. Hook manages to slip away from the crocodile, leaving only his hat atop the beast's head. When Jake and crew, accompanied by Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones, arrive at the creek and spot the captain's hat atop the crocodile's head. Hook's crew feared the worst, but Skully assured everyone that Hook was safe, spotting another set of tracks on the other side of the creek. But they had to get past old Tick-Tock who wasn't pleased to be disturbed from his slumber so early in the morning, which gave Izzy the idea that if they all sing the crocodile a lullaby, he'll go back to sleep, allowing the pirates to safely pass. In the episode "Mama Hook Knows Best!" Captain Hook's mother joins her son and his men on treasure hunt on Never Land desperate to please his mother Hook spies Jake and his crew searching for treasure and follows in hope of stealing the riches for his mother. Crocodile Creek was one of the locations both pirate crews had to venture through to reach the treasure. Jake and his crew zip line across the creek over Tick-Tock who was fast asleep to the other side of the creek to continue their search for the treasure. Meanwhile, Mama Hook, Captain Hook and the rest of the Jolly Roger crew finally reach the creek. However, Captain Hook screams in terror when he spot the crocodile awaking him yet again from his slumber. Tick-Tock chases Hook into the jungle and up a palm tree. Luckily, Mama Hook soon comes to her son's aid, shooing the crocodile away and allowing Hook and his crew to continue the treasure hunt. Tick-Tock reappears again at the end of the episode as Mama Hook's guest at the pirate tea party, much to Hook's horror. In the episode "Cubby's Pet Problem" Tick-Tock and The Octopus both appear by the end of the episode attacking Hook together aboard the Jolly Roger. This episode marks their first appearance together, much to Hook's horror and humiliation. In the episode "Jake's Birthday Bash!" Izzy, Cubby, and Skully throw a birthday party for Jake with a very special birthday treasure map leading to various activities on Never Land. The first game was held at Tiki Forest. Hook and his crew were invited as guests for the festivities. Everyone with the exception of Hook was enjoying a game of pin the tail on the Tick-Tock Croc. Jake encourages Hook to join the fun. Hook reluctantly plays the game, but strays too far from the Tiki Trees and pins the real Tick-Tock who was sleeping nearby. Hook frantically flees with the enraged reptile in pursuit around the lead Tiki Tree. Jake quickly asks the Tiki Tree to assist the captain, lifting Hook out of the hungry crocodile's sight. In the episode "Captain Who?" when Captain Hook gets a whiff of the Forget-Me Flowers, he forgets he is the captain of his crew. Sharky, Bones and Mr. Smee enlist Jake and crew to help jog his memory, so they take Hook all across Never Land, but nothing seems to work. The sea pups knew that if anything can restore Hook's memory of who he is, it is his fear of Tick-Tock. The crocodile pursues Hook and his crew and Jake and his. Izzy quickly uses her pixie dust to fly everyone to safety from the hungry crocodile. In the episode "Cap'n Croak" when Bones does his magic tricks, he thinks he accidentally turned Captain Hook into a frog that is hopping across Never Land. The Jolly Roger crew run into Jake and crew who offer to help catch the frog. While on the trail of the slippery amphibian the pirates encounter the ravenous Tick-Tock, who chases them through the Never Land Jungle. Jake's crew and Hook's crew manage to climb up a tree safely out of the crocodile's reach. The crocodile reappears later in the episode after Bones accidentally wakes him just in time to chase the real Captain Hook out of Frog Hollow. In the episode "Jake's Special Delivery" Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully try to deliver a package after it washed from the Never Sea. While searching for the rightful owner, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee manage to steal it but fall into Up Falls, a waterfall that flows upward where Tick-Tock is waiting for them. Hook and Smee frantically try to swim away, but the current is too strong, pushing the duo ever closer to the hungry crocodile. Fortunately for Hook and Smee, Jake and his crew manage to rescue them using a log caught in the Up Falls flow. The crocodile reappears at the end of the episode chasing Hook out of his treasure cave. Tick-Tock reappears in the episode "Pirate-Sitting Pirates". He was fast asleep near the water's edge when Jake, Izzy and Cubby were trying to catch up to Skully who was chasing after a mischievous monkey that stole his crackers. Jake and his crew manage to slip past the sleeping crocodile to continue the chase. However, Captain Hook wasn't as fortunate in his hurry to reclaim his hat from the monkey. He accidentally steps on the crocodile's tail, waking the beast from his slumber with a roar and sending the captain fleeing with the crocodile in pursuit. As Tick-Tock chases after Hook, he stumbles, knocking himself, Hook, Jake, Izzy and Cubby into the Pirate Pool of Youth, transforming them all into babies. Even in his infant state, Tick-Tock retains his craving appetite for Captain Hook as he trails behind Skully, Smee, Sharky and Bones, while they journey to Flora Forest to find the Grandfather Gladiola and return everyone back to normal. Once the pirates finally reach the Grandfather Gladiola, Captain Hook plots to return to his original age, leaving Jake and his crew as helpless infants. Luckily, both Jake and Tick-Tock intervene, saving the Grandfather Gladiola. Tick-Tock is last seen with Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Captain Hook being restored to their original ages by the Grandfather Gladiola's pollen and chases Captain Hook away from the beach. Tick-Tock is the main focus in the episode "Tick Tock Traps", where Captain Hook hires Brewster the Beast Trapper to capture and rid Never Land of the hungry crocodile, but it's up to Jake and his buddies to convince Brewster that the croc belongs in Never Land, and that Hook is the real threat. ''The Pirate Fairy'' In the Tinker Bell film The Pirate Fairy, Tick-Tock appears as a baby crocodile. He first appears after Tinker Bell and the others find out their talents were switched. Rosetta tells everyone she cracked an egg, which hatches. Since she was the first sight he saw, the baby crocodile gives her a kiss and a hug, believing she is his mother. Tick-Tock is later seen getting the fairies out of the trap that the pirates put them in. Being an animal fairy, Rosetta guides Tick-Tock (she calls him Crocky) in defeating the pirates. Tick-Tock swallows the cook's (Oppenheimer's) alarm clock during the battle, earning him his iconic ticking sound, much to the lamentation of the pirate. Tick-Tock stays behind with the rest of the pirates after the ship is stolen by Zarina, Tinker Bell, and the other fairies with the pixie dust and the fairies depart. Like before at the end of Peter Pan, he chases after James while biting his rear, thinking he's a codfish. Video games ''Mickey Mousecapade'' The Crocodile made an appearance as the second boss of the Nintendo game Mickey Mousecapade, but only in the American release. In the original Japanese version, the Dodo from Alice in Wonderland is the second boss. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series The Crocodile is a minor character in the Kingdom Hearts video game series in the Never Land world and Captain Hook's feared nemesis. The crocodile isn't quite a villain, since he primarily hunts Captain Hook, but he will also attack Sora and Ventus if they get too close to the water. In Kingdom Hearts, he appears at the end of the storyline in the Neverland world when Captain Hook falls into the water and is chased away by the Crocodile after being defeated by Peter Pan and Sora. In Birth by Sleep, set 10 years prior to events of the first game, the Crocodile appears in Skull Rock and scares Captain Hook away during his confrontation with Terra. Later he is seen on the coast shortly before Ventus's fight with the captain. Following the fight, the Crocodile chases Captain Hook back to his ship. In Aqua's story, he is last seen in the gully to frighten Captain Hook away. ''Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land'' Tick-Tock the Croc appeared at the end game after Peter defeat Captain Hook and saves Jane and her brother Danny inside Hook's ship. Peter give a map to Hook and Smee to the treasure at the Mermaid Lagoon. Hook and Mr. Smee headed to the treasure. Hook and Smee found the chest and Hook opened the chest, but it was Peter's trick; they didn't know Hook's greatest fear, the Crocodile, was covered in the sand and his eyes were in the treasure chest. The crocodile chases his "codfish" Hook away. ''Return to Never Land'' Tick-Tock appeared in the game despite not appearing in the movie it's based on. ''Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land'' Tick-Tock the crocodile appeared this game where the croc swallowed Peter's pipe in Skull Rock. Peter battles the crocodile to get his pipe back. After being beaten, the croc gets the hiccups and the pipe falls out of the beast. He reappeared after Hook's defeat. Peter Pan warns Hook with a familiar tick-tock sound. Hook hears the sound, with his eyebrows and pointy mustache twitching in rhythm (with the music of "Never Smile at a Crocodile"). The Crocodile faces his snack and, licking his lips, chases after his "codfish" Captain Hook. ''Epic Mickey'' A version of Tick-Tock appears as an animatronic crocodile in Ventureland, retaining his craving appetite for Captain Hook. Tick-Tock attacks Mickey when he is about to board the Jolly Roger and, when you're fighting Captain Hook, you have the chance to send him to the Crocodile by defeating him without saving the Sprite. If Hook is driven off the plank, the crocodile will attempt to eat him and drive him away while chasing after the pirate. In the sad ending, it is revealed that Tick-Tock has devoured Captain Hook as only his hook is left floating in the sea before sinking beneath the waves. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' The crocodile makes a cameo appearance chasing after the defeated Hook and Smee at the end of Peter Pan's Flight gameplay. ''Disney Universe'' Tick-Tock the Crocodile appeared as the boss of the portion of the game situated in Never Land. He swallowed a guest and the player had to defeat him to save the guest. Appearance in Disney Fairies Books The crocodile appears in "Iridessa, Lost at Sea". Iridessa and Tinker Bell sneak aboard the Jolly Roger and swipe Captain Hook's ship in a bottle, but find themselves trapped inside the bottle, floating forlornly on the ocean waves. But as they bob along, the bottle crosses paths with Tick-Tock passing by, who devours the bottle with Iridessa and Tink inside. However, the croc gets the hiccups, giving Tink and Iridessa the chance to escape from his open jaws. Disney Parks The croc is a staple character at the Disney theme parks around the world. Appearing occasionally as a walk-around character and in many other forms, it is somewhat common to find the crocodile throughout the parks. Fantasmic! The crocodile, along with many other beloved Disney characters, has played a role in the original version of Fantasmic! at the Disneyland Resort. In Disneyland he appears during the Peter and Hook sword duel chasing after the ship. (In the version of Fantasmic at Disney's Hollywood Studios, the Peter and Hook duel is replaced with a Pocahontas-based scene.) The Tick-Tock Crocodile is bigger than a grown man and is long as a bus. There have been two crocodiles to date: the first one, used between 1992 and 2009, was larger, and movement was limited to simply moving its arms up and down. The second crocodile, which premiered in 2009, is smaller, has light-up eyes, and has a wider range of movement, including a moveable jaw, and more advanced locomotion, allowing it to move in more directions. The old crocodile is presumed scrapped. Peter Pan's Flight Tick-Tock appears as an audio animatronic at the end of the attraction during Hook's defeat trying to eat the captain. Dream Along With Mickey In the show, Tick-Tock's iconic alarm clock was used to make Captain Hook surrender to Peter Pan during a duel. While the clock is being mentioned, an instrumental version of the song "Never Smile at a Crocodile" is heard. One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On Tick-Tock appears at the end of the Peter Pan scene where he chases after Captain Hook with Mr. Smee. Back to Never Land In the former attraction, Robin Williams was transformed into an animated Lost Boy and placed onto a scene aboard The Jolly Roger. He encounters Captain Hook who demands Robin to reveal Peter Pan's hideout. When Robin fails to answer, Hook begins to force Robin off the plank where he'll be eaten by Tick-Tock. However, Tinker Bell arrives and saves Robin. Before they leave, pixie dust is sprinkled over the croc so he may chase after Hook, which he does. Disney Dreams! In Disneyland Paris' Disney Dreams! show, Tick-Tock is seen about to be fed Peter Pan's shadow by Captain Hook. Instead, the shadow falls into the crocodile's waters and survives but meets up with Ursula the Sea Witch. A silhouette of the croc can also be seen during the show's opening. Festival of Fantasy Parade Tick-Tock is seen in the Peter Pan unit of the Festival of Fantasy Parade in the Magic Kingdom. The giant croc also appeared until 2012 in "Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade" at Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party. Trivia *Tick-Tock has made more cameo appearances than any other Disney film character, ranging from films to theme parks. *In Once Upon a Time, Rumplestiltskin takes the role of the Crocodile, who hurt Hook both physically and mentally by taking Hook's hand and killing Hook's love (and Rumplestiltskin's wife) Milah. *Despite not being a villain, the Crocodile has made several appearances in the Disney Villains franchise, even having a role in Mickey's House of Villains. *Tick-Tock and the Octopus both attack Hook together in Jake and the Never Land Pirates episode "Cubby's Pet Problem". This episode marks their first appearance together, later followed by a brief cameo in the episode "Jake's Royal Rescue". *Whenever Tick-Tock appeared in the original film, the song "Never Smile at a Crocodile" is played as his theme. *Although a crocodile hasn't eaten an alarm clock in real life like Tick-Tock did, a similar incident happened in Ukraine when one of the crocodiles in a zoo, Gena, accidentally ate a female patron's Nokia cell phone when she attempted to take a picture of it in a dramatic shot. Unlike Tick-Tock, who clearly happily wanted to eat more, the ingested cell phone caused Gena a lot of pain, preventing him from eating meals.http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2011/01/21/crocodile-eats-phone_n_812070.html *Although uncredited, Disney sound man Jimmy MacDonald provided Tick-Tock's biting sounds in the original film and Goliath II. These sounds will be used again in Dragon Maleficent six years after the original film (and a year before Goliath II). *Although Tick-Tock did not appear in the Marsupilami episode "Thorn O' Plenty", Eduardo's stance within the generic crocodile's jaws is a reference to him and Captain Hook. References Category:Disney Heroes Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Neutral Good Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Crocodilians Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Silent Protagonist Category:Peter Pan Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy